Episode 167 (Warped Mansion)
Production Inter-Galactic Adventure Guppy Scout Astronauts Trivia Zach and Leah wore clear lenses space goggles for this episode Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're stargazing." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah stargazing they wore clear lenses space goggles.) * Zach: "Look I can see the Big Dipper." * Leah: "Wow." (Zach and Leah's mother came outside.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Attention kids it's time to return to homebase for bedtime." * Zach: "Aw can't we stay out here a little while longer." * Leah: "Yeah we're stargazing." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay kids.I've been stargazing since I was your age.Tell you what you can have 10 minutes before bedtime." * Leah: "Okay." * Zach: "I wonder what else we'll discover." * Leah: "We can discover anything." * Zach: "We'll dig deeper." * Leah: "Search wider." * Zach: "Go higher." * Leah: "Yeah higher up." * Both: "In space." (The screen zooms up to the moon it fades and the moon is still there.Zach and Leah have landed on the ground.) * Zach: (Gasps). * Leah: "Wow more stars." * Molly: "They're not stars Leah they're fireflies." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hi Leah.Hey Zach.Welcome to Toronto." * Both: "Whoa wow." * Gil: "C'mon the others are playing." (They rushed off to the other guppies.) * All: "Alright.Yeah.This is fun." * Boris: "Stay with it." * Julia: "There goes one." * Molly: "Found one." * Oona: "Ooh get that one." (They swam after the firefly.) * Oona: (Laughs). (The firefly flew out of the log.) * Molly and Oona: (Laughs). * Boris: "Hey Zach and Leah." * Both: "Hey Boris and Julia." * Julia: "It sure is a nice summer night." * Oona: "We're playing flashlight tag with the fireflies." (The fireflies flicker in the night.) * Zach: "Fireflies are so amazing." * Glimmer: "They sure are." * Chloe: "I agree." * Leah: "They're so bright we need sunglasses." * Molly: "Guys try pushing sunglasses mode on your clear lenses space goggles." (They pushed it and the lenses on their goggles are now a little bit darker.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Awesome." * Gil: "Guys look a shooting star." * All: "Whoa wow." * Deema: "Where's it going." * Molly: "Let's go see.C'mon." (They flew their magic carpet after the shooting star.) * Molly: (Gasps)"The shooting star is falling to earth." * Boris: "Don't worry.We'll catch you." * Julia: "With a shooting star jar." * All: "Perfect." (Boris and Julia work together and catches the shooting star.) * Boris: "Gotcha." * Julia: "We caught a wishing star." * Molly: "I think it's homesick." * Gil: "You're right." * Molly: "That's it.Guys I know what we're gonna do tomorrow." (The next day.) * Zach: "Thanks for inviting us for this special surprise today." * Leah: "What's the surprise today." * Gil: "You'll find out guys." (They made it to the Toronto Stadium.) * Molly: "And now.Boris and Julia have some news for you all." * Boris: "Thank you Molly." * Julia: "You may have heard that last night you saw a shooting star fall from the sky." * Boris: "Today we're gonna take the little star back home to the sky." * Julia: "Which will be an Inter Galatic adventure." * Oona: "Today Boris and Julia will be flying to space to bring the little star home." (A rocket came out.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * Oona: "Okay Boris and Julia.Are you ready for an Inter Galatic Adventure." * Both: "Ready." * Oona: "You got your space goggles on and your spacesuits." * Both: "All systems are a go." (They swam in their rocket.) * Oona: "Counting down(To viewers)Count down with us.Starting at ten." * All: "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.Blast Off.To Space." (Suddenly the Rocket Ship stopped working.) * Oona: "What now." * Boris: "We're all ready and got our spacesuits on." (Molly checks the battery.) * Molly: "I see the problem.The battery didn't fill up.You're suppose to fill the battery with water,wind and shine." * Deema: "What are we waiting for Let's go." * Oona: "Don't worry little star we're gonna get you home." (They swam to the first location.) * Molly: "Here we are.In Niagara Falls Ontario." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * Boris: "What are we waiting for." * Julia: "Let's go fill this battery." (As they swam to the engineering plant.A rockslide rolls after the guppies.) * Goby: "Rockslide alert." * Nonny: "It's coming after us." * Molly: "Everyone get to a safe distance." (They swam to a safe distance.) * Zach: "Whoa.That was close." * Leah: "Ya think." (The rocks blocked Niagara Falls.) * Molly: "Oh no.The rocks have blocked Niagara Falls." * Glimmer: "Why don't you make a wish to save the day." * Molly: "Okay.I wish we can unblock Niagara Falls." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies unblock Niagara Falls divine." (The rocks disappear and the water flows again.) * Molly: "Perfect.Thanks Glimmer." * Oona: "We still gotta refill your battery with wind power and solar power." * Molly: "What are we waiting for.Let's Go." (They swam to the wind works.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:The Best and the Joyful Boris and Julia